Parallel computing is a concept in computer programming or software that allows applications to run multiple tasks simultaneously. Parallelization is achieved using threads, where each thread runs in parallel with one another while running and handling application tasks asynchronously. Applications may include a main user interface thread and background threads (e.g., for network actions, blocking actions, etc.).
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.